


rien n'est fini

by waterbeark



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbeark/pseuds/waterbeark
Summary: 存个链，被lofter屏蔽吐了蛇→萨列里（本尊）→Nuno萨大师被迷上他的蛇投喂了禁果 内含很有病的穿越（？）





	rien n'est fini

用尾巴缠住他脚踝的蛇缓缓盘上他的大腿，萨列里停下弹奏的手指，把刚刚的段落清唱了一遍。低下头，他的幻觉还在那里，他甚至在丝丝吐着蛇信的恶魔的脸上看到一个嘲笑。

 

大师端起甜酒准备一饮而尽，蛇说话了。

 

“能留点给我吗？”

 

萨列里阴沉的看了它一眼。蛇不见了，他两腿间的男人半阖着眼皮吹了声口哨，加重了肘部撑在他腿根的力量。

 

“我想知道是什么味道让您作出这么甜美的歌，或者是什么人。”

 

作为幻觉，它太聒噪了。如果是乐谱的话，就是音符太多。萨列里合上琴，像要关上噩梦的大门。蛇贴着他的手臂够到酒杯，它的纠缠几乎没用一点力气，萨列里的胸腔却绞紧了：又一次，那个人形出现在他面前，手指轻巧地摸索乐师长的前臂，扯他袖口的蕾丝，它把他当成某种乐器弹奏，呼吸摩挲着萨列里手里的酒杯，察觉到对方明显的不适，那张脸上露出一个笑。

 

那张和莫扎特如出一辙的脸。

 

萨列里让杯子砸碎在地，连同他冷静的假面摔得粉碎，恶魔小声惊呼一声，萨列里笑了，因为他看到自己，黏着在那对深琥珀的眼睛里，一只濒死挣动的虫。

 

“魔鬼，我甚至不感到吃惊，你和他一摸一样。”他自言自语，坐回琴前。

 

“您怎么这么盯着我，怪不好意思的，我可不是天使。确切说是我已经跳槽了。”

 

“魔鬼也好天使也罢，你在这儿干什么”

 

“我告诉您了，听您唱歌，就想尝尝那酒。” 光着上身的男人低声说道，再次跪在大师身前，微微绷直的腰背和微微颔首竟让这位不驯的来客显得意外驯服，看来他是真的想尝尝把他招来的味道。

 

萨列里的回应是俯身扯住蛇过长的头发把两人的嘴唇撞在一起，他粗暴的进犯换来一声被压在呼吸下的低笑，蛇的手臂缠上他的脖子，在萨列里觉得自己要被拉到地板而发出抗议的时候，蛇猛地站起身把他推到钢琴上，一只光裸的脚贴着那个过紧的部位踩在他双腿间的凳子上。

 

“还不够。”蛇伸手毫不留情的抹掉萨列里的泪水，“您说呢”

 

而萨列里竟以为掌控权在自己。这该死的狡猾的恶魔，根本没打算给他作答或选择的机会。蛇攥着他的下颌俯身含住了他的耳垂，密不透风的领巾被灵活的手指扯散，已泛起微红波澜的大片胸口在冰凉的触摸下惹人爱怜的颤抖。

 

对方是个不懂怜悯的冷血动物，察觉到他挣扎的前兆，蛇在他耳边唤了声“大师”，那略显委屈和天真的尾音就足够把他束缚在原地。蛇却无情的停下了在他腿间碾摩的脚掌。

 

萨列里浑身筋挛似的抽动，他没法说出他有多需要这个，取而代之的是从脚尖到呼吸的颤抖。他的泪水不受控制的涌上来，那是一口永远挑不适宜的时刻疯狂涨潮的枯涸海洋。

 

蛇解开裤子，扭动着腰把它褪下，他沙哑的笑着，展示着自己被薄汗覆盖的健康肉体。这魔鬼把他晾在一边，撸起了自己的勃起，一边故意大声发出呻吟。

 

萨列里感觉自己发烫的脸颊能把这条蛇烤熟，他本能的想抚慰自己不得释放的器官却被蛇用脚拨开了手。

 

“不不不，您这口‘好酒’可得给我留着。”蛇用‘这全怪您自己’的眼神冲他无耻的笑了，萨列里眼前一花，他这样又和曾经那个喜欢恶作剧的年轻天才有了十分相似。

 

“你想怎么样”

 

“你想听那首歌的后续。大师写的小情歌，对我等而言可谓是佳酿。”

 

萨列里痛恨自掘坟墓的自己，神开的玩笑不免过于恶趣味。

 

“那不是写给你的。”

 

那是魔鬼握着他的手，用他心口的血写下来的。

 

“嘘—— ”蛇在他面颊飞快的舔了口，用软绵绵的声音说“让我们假装不知道是写给谁的，求您了“

 

萨列里颤巍巍唱了几句，时不时被自己的气息哽住，居高临下的蛇危险的喘息着，就着曲子的拍子，他给两人重新找到了节奏，他们共饮这苦痛的甜蜜，直到他射在萨列里脸上。蛇一秒没犹豫，大师被他拽的翻身趴在琴上，被调整在跪在凳上的别扭姿势，滚烫的口腔扯开他被撕开的裤子，舔弄他，吸允他，分叉的舌头沿着后腰向下进入臀缝，挤进他湿润的穴口。

 

“您唱的真好”蛇扶住快要支撑不住的人，轻声安慰。手指却不留情面，精准握住他，轻扯了几下，萨列里就痉挛着发出了一声惊叫。

 

蛇满意得把沾满精液的手指一根根伸进口中吮吸。

 

“大师，我也送您件礼物吧。” 吻上萨列里的恶魔沾着腥气，他吞下了一小口蛇送过来的血。

 

“你——”

 

“伊甸园的禁果，可不一定是苹果。”

 

萨列里失去意识前听见蛇这么说。

 

.....

 

萨列里在一个混乱逼仄的空间回过神，在一片不熟悉的嘈杂中有人大喊着敲开了门，他瞪眼难以置信的看着镜中衣冠整齐的自己，蛇不在这儿，有人冲进来，大师被拽走前慌乱中只来得及抓起一顶假发。

 

“马上该上台了，您在发什么呆？”

 

萨列里便认出眼前的黑暗属于后台，那么那嘈杂就来自舞台，他在一片眩晕中稳住自己，和无数次上台前一样，他给自己扣上假发并想使自己看起来坚定自信。

 

他听到歌声，一个仿佛有实体的声音照亮了整个舞台，他发现自己竟在混沌中认出来了那个声音，不等他悬着的一线理智溃不成军，有人把趔趄的大师推上了舞台。

 

病危的莫扎特挣开康斯坦斯，隔着半个舞台，像隔着整个世界，微笑着向他伸出手来。

 

“安东尼奥”他被他呼唤。

 

萨列里走过去，直直跪下，在那双手印上亲吻，然后抱住了年轻的天才。

 

“对不起，我来晚了。”

 

他能听见台下的尖叫，感受到过热的灯光变幻，隐隐听到自己嘴中熟悉如梦境的陌生歌曲，在魔鬼的礼物的盒子最底，藏着眼前的莫扎特，在天堂的注视下飞离身边之前，他扯掉萨列里的假发丢在一旁，萨列里张了张嘴，发不出声。

 

 

他把自己藏在更衣室，藏在疯狂之外，听周遭人声远去才放松一点。可这时他被人发现了，那个他最不想见的人脱了长外套，露出底下绑着黑色系带的腰封。

 

来人的脸红着，散下来的长发几绺贴在脖颈，在萨列里的视线下想露出个不好意思的笑容，却无意间撅起了红润的嘴唇。

 

“啊，您在这儿，我想说刚刚最后一幕很惊喜，您吓到我们了，我是说，观众觉得您演的太好了。”

 

演的太好了。萨列里几乎失笑。从下台开始，他大致搞懂了他们在干什么，这全是一部戏，不巧的是这戏也是他的生活。

 

“不，沃尔夫冈” 他平静的解释， “我没在演戏，而且我不喜欢这样的结局。”

 

对方困惑地看着他，这让那双眼睛显得格外的大，眉头却是紧皱的。

 

“您太入戏了，而且在台下我还是喜欢被叫做Nuno”

 

“您这次来找我，又是要干什么？” 萨列里想在他脸上找到蛇，可那恶魔全无形迹，眼前这个莫扎特的完美演绎者，在此刻敛去了台上飞扬跋扈的张狂，倒像个偷食禁果前乐园里天真单纯的原住民。

 

想到禁果的萨列里口舌一阵焦热。这时Nuno已经背过了身。

 

“能帮我解开吗，之前太着急好像系了死扣。” 男人指了下背后腰封的系带，嘟囔着大部分人都走了，窘迫似乎让他的声音更软，而他背部和手臂的肌肉绷紧成了好看的形状。

 

Nuno向后退了两步到萨列里跟前，由着大师灵巧的手指帮他解开束缚。当腰封被丢在一边，他因为另一个禁锢住他的力量吃了一惊。萨列里在后面抱住了他，头贴在劲瘦的腰上，衬衫下的汗还没退去，大师深深埋在隐隐的香气里。

 

萨列里从未和那个人如此亲近过。他听见Nuno胸腔的震动，如同听见来自他的世界初始大地的轰鸣，温柔的声音在天崩裂之际告诉他一切都会好，在那无尽头的裂口处，萨列里被给予了亲吻，爱抚和安慰。他多想嘲笑这个什么都不懂的人，告诉他 他的无辜带来的慰藉是他最不需要的东西。然而他听见自己破碎的哀求：

 

“求求你，我需要它，求你”一遍又一遍。

 

Nuno犹豫了，深吸了口，他抓住被他抱在怀里的人的手，慢慢舔湿颤抖的手指，再引导它们进入自己的身体。

 

萨列里进入的很慢，他在后面抱着Nuno的腰，仿佛那里已经有了属于他的形状，盯着面前镜子上被Nuno呼出的喘息，他颤悠悠的嗓子唱起几小时前写下的歌。

 

Nuno按住他的手，那一刻他觉得他们就要起舞。

 

“该死的，今晚的惊喜还不够多吗”


End file.
